Red
by Bali Lali
Summary: Kairi is a fiery 15 year old girl, with a love for her brother and sister even a shadow couldn't kill. When they are kidnapped by a skeleton army she trains to become a ninja, so she can save all she cares for. (FINALLY DONE!)
1. What is this World Coming To?

I pound the hammer onto the blade as Finn and Alexandra come running through the door, Finn was holding a wooden sword, Alex was holding a bouquet of buttercups. "Kairi! Look at the pretty flowers we got!" I smile as she places the flowers in a vase and I dunk the sword into the barrel of water a huge plume of smoke erupting as I did. "There beautiful and- Oh man!" I pull the sword out but the blade was slightly bent, not noticeable but effective in combat. "I need to re-heat it…" I place the iron back on the coals and Finn and Alex come and watch, "Kairi remember what dad used to say 'No matter how much fire you have experience isn't something you gain overnight' that and also I AM AWESOME!" He jumps back holding up his sword in a stupid stance, he slips and falls back into a barrel of water. "Trust me guys when I'm older I'm going to be the best blacksmith that ever lived".

"Your metal is loud and heavy useful, for slowing one down, useless when stealth is needed", I spin around narrowly avoiding the coals and watch as a man dressed completely in white walks into the shop, he had a wide brimmed hat, a long wispy white beard, a long stick of bamboo he was using for a walking stick and his clothes were a kind of robe of some sort. "All tools for a samurai" he taps the helmet of the samurai suit we keep on display, "But nothing for a ninja?" I scoff and put my hammer on the working bench.

"Ninja? Yeah good luck finding a ninja in these parts old man, and the shop is called 'For Weapons' not 'For Browsing' so if you're not going to buy something go peddle your insults somewhere else, if you don't mind". I walk-up to him and cross my arms, "Ha! Too bad thought I'd find something special here…" I sigh and look at my younger siblings, Alex was holding Finn's hand and hiding behind him, Finn was standing protectively in front of her; his lower half dripping wet. "Let m-" I turn around and jump back in surprise, he wasn't there, "But he was just….forget it" I turn around and am about to pick-up my hammer when I feel a freezing gust of wind brush my neck, I shiver and turn around. There was a sound like… a motorbike or something… and it was getting closer, I pull off my apron as the sky grows darker and pull on the samurai armour and pull out one of my strongest swords. I walk to the front of the shop and feel the colour drain from my face, they were skeletons, MOVING, WALKING, SKELETONS?! I turn to Finn and see Alex was as pale as a sheet. "W-W-What are they?!" Alex was trembling and I gently stroke her face, "It's OK just stay here" I push them behind the bench and run out in front of the shop.

It was a massive bike or truck made of bone and metal. I set into a defensive stance as the skeletons begin to jump off the vehicles and I move. "Hya!" I swing at one of them and send them flying, the second creeps me out slightly when I swing and his head falls off, but it keeps moving. I attack another and feel a sharp pain run up my ankle, "OW!" I look down and the skeleton's head smiles at me "Eat this!" And I send him flying across the yard like a football. A couple of the skeleton's begin clapping and I stiffen when there head's go flying, Finn and Alex standing behind them. "I thought I said to stay inside!" Finn was holding his favourite steel sword and Alex was holding a wooden club. "And let you have all the fun?" I hear Finn laugh and I spin around as a hand grabs my collar, I swing at the skeleton and it lodges in his ribs, I kick him square In the chest and he goes flailing backwards, before falling down, I move backwards until I feel Finn and Alex at my back.

Swipe! Crash!

Swipe! Crash!

Swipe! Crash!

Swipe! Boom?

I turn around and my knuckles go white, two skeletons were in the shop, one had a socket filled with metal with tiny bones shaped as a mo-hawk the other was wearing one of our helmets. Both were bigger, both were wearing armour, both were a hell lot uglier. They'd knocked down the shop sign and were doing something behind the wood.

I spin around as I hear a low threatening growl, I seriously almost puked, this skeleton was obviously in charge, he was huge, with four arms each holding an incredibly crafted dagger, he was wearing red garments and had two bigger deformed teeth sticking out from his lower jaw.

I pull up my sword and he chuckles before doing the same, "Opps…" Those daggers were big. He jumps forward and I begin to parry, but I'm not fast enough and he flicks my sword from my hand before kicking me square in the chest. I fall backwards and my head cracks against the hard earth. I'm seeing fuzzy and I scramble back as the huge skeleton towers over me all four daggers ready, _Oh crap…._

"Ninjago!"

I almost squeal when a mini, golden tornado comes between me and the skeleton and sends the thing flying. It wasn't giving mercy, the tornado was attacking from every side every angle and in the single moment when there apart the tornado slows revealing the old man from this morning. "Sensei Wu!" OK so the freaky skeletons can move, walk, fight and SPEAK. "Your Spinjitsu looks rusty" His voice is croaky and the old man takes a position, "Nothing like bone to sharpen it's edge Samuki!" I try to get to my feet but something was holding me down that's when I realize it was the armour, I hear the skeleton or 'Samuki' cackle and I gasp as the huge water tank begins to fall in my direction, "Oh No". When the tank is centimetres away there is a flurry of gold and I'm on the ground a metre away from the tank Sensei Wu next to me. "Lord Garmedon says take the children!" I run for Alex and Finn but it's to late, a huge bone hand springs from the truck and then they were gone, "NO!" I run at the trucks but as soon as there on board there gone. "They took them…" I sigh and hold back tears of anger, "I told you! Useless" Sensei Wu bangs on my helmet and I spin around tearing off my helmet, "YOU COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING! YOU COULD'VE DONE YOUR TWISTY-JITSU A-"

"SPIN-jitsu" he corrects and I throw my helmet on the ground, "But you did NOTHING, I'm going to get my brother and sister back". I turn around and begin following the tracks but Wu quickly pipes up, "Were they have gone, No mortal can go. That was Samuki, King of the Underworld and if it's true that he's carrying out orders from Lord Garmedon; things may be worse then I feared" I stand there in silence for a second but I snap "Underworld?! Lord Garmedon?! What do we have that's so important and why did they take my brother and sister?!"

"What about all of Ninjago itself?..."

_Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitsu master by using the four weapons of Spinjitsu. The Scythe of Quakes, The Nunchuks of Lightning, The Shurikens of Ice and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful that no one could handle the power of all four that when the Spinjitsu master died his two sons swore to protect them, but the eldest son, consumed by darkness and wished to possess all the weapons for himself. A battle between brothers broke out and the older brother was banished to the underworld. Peace returned, but fearing his return the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his brothers relentless ambition for power, the brother placed a guardian to protect them, and fearing his own demise he made a map for an honest man to hide._

"That honest man was your father, the older brother was Lord Garmedon and I need to find those weapons before he does".

I had sat down cross-legged on the grass and I realize, "You're the younger brother? So…You came here looking for the map?"

"No, I came here looking for something much greater" He pulls his staff-up and points it at me.

"You, Since my brother has obviously struck a deal with Samuki, if he were to collect all four weapons even I would not be able to stop him". He stops pacing and turns to me, "But you, you have the fire Kairi. I will train you to harness it, use it, become a Spinjitsu master".

He pokes me in the chest with his staff and I sigh and get-up, "Look I'm 'flattered' that you think I'm all that but I've got to go find my brother and sister. I'm not getting tangled up in your sibling rivalry" I've taken five steps when he jumps on me; he's standing on my chest with his staff in the hollow of my throat, "Hee Hee! You are not even ready enough to fight my pinkie toe!" I struggle to get loose but it's no use, "If you want to get your siblings back, you must control the fire inside; only once you've become a Spinjitsu master will you be able to face Lord Garmedon".

XXX

"How long is this training going to last?!" I yell up to Wu whom I'm pretty sure is related to Spider-Man, and dig my nails into the tiny groves that the cliff provided. I pull myself up and flop out onto the flat surface at the top of the stairs, "You will finish when you're done" he says simply and I roll my eyes. I pull my deep brown hair into ponytail and pull off my white, thin long-sleeved shirt off and wrap it around my waist. Don't worry I have a grey singlet underneath, but that's when I realize, "A monastery? You expect me to learn to fight in a place of peace?" I hear him chuckle and he moves to a small gold statuette of a dragon. "Not learn, 'train', to be a ninja you must first see what others don't" I walk in and spin around, "But there's nothing here!" He gently knocks the statue and it tilts back showing a huge red button which he gently pushes. There's a rumbling and I watch as the courtyard of the monastery becomes a full set training course. "Whoa… ugh!" I gasp and look down as a huge long pole appears beneath me, "Oh dear…" it makes a quiet 'click' and I go flying across the courtyard, I hit the concrete and groan as my head starts spinning. "You must finish the course by the time I have finished my tea, or otherwise you have failed", I look-up and see him swallow down a tiny glass of tea.

"Failed" He jumps up and walks inside, "You will try again tomorrow".

Day 2

"Failed"

Day 3

"Failed"

Day 4

"Oh So Failed!"

Day 5

I'm ticked, this course is REALLY beginning to tick me off, _Go_, I speed through the course along the beams , through the spinning wheel, and past the wooden soldiers. I look at Sensei, _Crap he's almost done! _I grab one of the wooden swords off of the dummies and hurl it at Sensei's cup of tea. I hear it clatter to the floor and I pick up speed.

I land carefully next to Sensei just as he finishes his second cup of tea. "Well done" I smile and plop down on the stairs, "So is it time for me to learn Spin-jitsu?" He gets up and he walks to the door, "You already have, your final test will come tomorrow my advice? Get some sleep". I blink stupidly and groan before slumping down on the stairs, _Gotta love Sensei…_

I sigh and settle into stance as the moon provides a flicker of light on my bedroom, I'm in my pyjama's deep red singlet with black shorts.

_Kick,_

_Punch_

_Wrist_

_Spin _

_Block._

I swing around and jump back as someone drops in front of me, two more drop around me and I feel the blood drain from my face.

_Oh crap…_


	2. WTF are We Doing!

They were all slightly taller then me and judging from there figure they were boys. I feel my legs hit the bed and they all pull out a kind of weapon one a scythe, one a pair of Shurikens and another, a pair of Nunchuks. I look around and jump up grabbing onto one of the ceiling beams and lithely pull myself up. I run agily across the room but they all surround me again, _Fighting it is_. I get one with a left hook across the face and he clearly wasn't expecting it because he falls off the beam and onto the wooden floor. The one with the scythe swipes and I duck, jump, and dodge, he tries to get me in the ribs and I jump onto the floor and bolt out the door.

_OK now I'm in the courtyard_. I run across the courtyard and smash my hand onto the button under the statue. I can't see very well but I can hear enough to know one of them got hit. I jump onto the beams and I'm locked in a hand to hand battle with the other two. I jump back and land carefully on my feet, now I'm in front of the door, I spin around but I can't see them and that's when I feel someone smash a metal hilt into my ribcage. I can't help it. "Gyaah!" I don't squeal or scream like a girl thankfully, I fall to my knees and clutch my side, he's possibly broken something. As soon as my knees hit the pavement Sensei walks out "That's enough!" The three figures straighten up and line in a semi-circle around Sensei, "Yes Sensei" I, still clutching my side walk over next to them,

"There your students to? This was my final test wasn't it.."I groan and rub my head,

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Sensei you never said ANYTHING about a fourth! It's always three, Three blind mice, Three musketeers, Three-"

"Sensei what he's trying to say is we all trained together were solid" I stifle a laugh but he notices and glares at me.

"Didn't seem so solid to me"

"Master what is the meaning of this?" The one with the Shurikens asks and Sensei smiles.

"Each of you have been chosen, each in tune with elemental properties but first. Ninja-GO!"

There is another flurry of gold and I look down to see my suit was different, it was bright red and was tight around the torso but loose on the arms and legs, the boy on my right was blue on my left was still black and the boy furthest from me was white; but my favourite part was my SWORD. "Whoa how'd he do that?" I ask and the boy next to me in blue laughs,

"Ha Look what colour I am!"

"Wait a minute! I'm still black?"

Sensei walks forward and gently rests his stick on my shoulder.

"Kairi! Master of Fire! It burns bright within you"

He turns to the boy in blue.

"Jay is blue! Master of Lightning"

Jay scoffs and I assume he's smiling, "Heh that's not all I'm master of! I do a little inventing, dabble of modelling, touch of cooking, little poetry-"

I clamp my hand over his mouth, "Please shut-up"

Sensei has moved to the boy in black, "Black ninja is Cole! Solid as rock. Master of Earth". Cole does a little trick with his scythe before turning to me, "Nice to meet you princess! I got your back" He holds the scythe inches from my neck and I instinctively move back; he pulls back his hood showing black hair "But for the record there ain't nothing in this world that scares me".

"Except for dragons" The white ninja pipes in.

"Dragon's aren't FROM this world Zayn I said IN this world" he shuffles his feet and I look at the white ninja.

"And White Ninja is Zayn! Master of Ice and seer with sixth sense"

"I sense this one takes things a little to seriously" I quietly mutter and Zayn looks at me with amazement, "You to have the gift?!" He pulls back his hood showing his hair which was bleach blonde and spiked. "She was just making a joke Zayn" Jay pulls back his hood revealing floppy brown hair and a scratch threw his left eyebrow, "Remember what we talked your sense of humour?" Zayn looks straight ahead, "Yes it was a joke. Ha-Ha" Jay face palms himself and Sensei frowns.

"PAY ATTENTION, You four are the chosen ones, who will protect the four weapons of Spinjitsu from Lord Garmedon!" He makes a gesture with his left hand and I walk forward, "What about my brother and sister?" I groan and clutch my side as a sharp pain runs up my side. "Whoa we're saving a girl?! Is she hot?" I glare at Jay,"Jay..!" Cole says and Jay puts his hands up in defence, "I-I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into!" I roll my eyes and straighten up. "Does she like blue?"

I look at him, "Dude, SHE'S 9

That shuts him up.

"When we find the weapons; we will find your siblings. It is time! We must go to the first weapon!" He smacks his pole on the ground and Cole pipes up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a second! Master you said you we're going to teach us Spinjitsu!" Sensei smiles, "Spinjitsu is inside Each and everyone one of you" He says gesturing to us all,"But it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found" _I'm really sick of him speaking in riddle. _"COME!" His sudden volume makes me jump, "My feet are tired, we will take the horse carriage"

"Great! Now we have to find a key?" Jay says as Sensei walks inside, "Yeah.. I think he's taking us for a ride" Cole stats and I place the sword on my shoulder. "Yeah? We'll if it means finding my brother and sister? Then sign me up" And I pull over my hoodie before heading for the infirmary.

I think Cole may have broken my rib.

* * *

A couple of hours later, we are all running along a vast dirt road, towing Sensei along behind us in a small cart. "Are we there yet?!" Jay whines and I roll my eyes. "I sense this is some strange form of team work" Zayn says tiring out.

Honestly? I was perfectly fine, my two biggest assets are my speed and flexibility; don't ask how, they just are. "Just keep pulling. We have a long way to go Jay, so suck it up" I snap at him and he groans, "STICH!" I can't help but chuckle. "So.. How did Sensei find you three?" They all go silent for a second, "Let's just say if it weren't for Sensei Wu, we probably would never have been seen together" Cole says over the sound of the cart.

"I was testing my limits" Cole stats.

"I was testing my invention" Jay stats proudly.

"And I was testing MYSELF" Zayn stats, obviously struggling with the run.

Realization floods over me, "Your right! If it weren't for Sensei, none of us wou-"

"STOP!" We grind to a hault and I realize the landscape had changed, the lush green trees we're now rocky mounts, boulders and below was a huge ditch. "The Caves of Despair... Samuki must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes". We all hop out of the cart and we all hide behind a huge boulder. I was grumpy as it is, and when Sensei starts jabbering on I soon see a single opening that would let me into the camp unseen.

I take that opening. What can I say? I work better alone and I wasn't going to waste any time to see my brother and sister.

I slip silently down the wall and land with a graceful roll behind a boulder, two skeletons we're standing guard and I slip from boulder to boulder lithely and gracefully, nearing the cave entrance. I slip behind a pile of flat stones and look at one of the few tents set up in the area, I soon see Samuki and in his hands...

"The Map!" I exclaim, I jump over the rocks and quickly slip past a guard, before climbing up the bamboo pole supporting the tent. I pull myself onto the roof of the tent and look through the small square cut out of the ceiling. I flinch as someone smacks in the back of the head, "Hey, What's the matter with you!" Jay whispers furiously. "Shh!-" We all watch as Samuki chuckles and places the map down, but that's when we realize, "It's upside down, there digging in the wrong place!" Jay chuckles. "I sense the golden weapon is near" Zayn pulls out one of his shuriken, and I notice a long rope attached to it. He hurls it at the map and it slices through the corner. He yanks it up and we quickly study the map before I finalise we're the scythe is, "Come on! No time to waste!" And I jump backwards, somersaulting and landing gracefully on the ground. "What is with her?! Always in a hurry!" I hear Jay grumble and I run silently towards the cavern entrance. I flatten myself to the wall and slip behind the guards before running into the cavern.

It was freezing cold in here and the ceiling was being supported by long sticks of bamboo. I see a large flat stone pressed into the wall and I begin trying to shift the stone. "Hey, Kairi, before you run off again remember, we're a team!" I sigh and the others come help me with the rock, "yeah whatever..." With a hefty shove the rock slides out of place and we walk into a large circular chamber. The scythe was placed in the centre of the room, positioned on the top of a large structure protruding from the ground. "Whoa..." I hear Jay exclaim and before I can stop him, "That is so COOL!" His voice echoes around the caverns and I clamp my hand over his mouth, "Shh! Not so loud!". I watch as Cole yanks the scythe out of the mount and drops to the ground. the scythe seemed to emit a dull light but at the same time seemed to be capable of destruction. "Don't be so paranoid! We're on the opposite side of the caverns!" Cole quickly wraps the scythe in a brown clothe, "Zip it! Now that we have the scythe, let's sneak out while those boneheads are busy". He tosses me the scythe and I sling it over my shoulder, I freeze when I hear a slight rumble. "Kairi!" I realise I'd stopped walking and I quickly catch back up. "Alright team, stick together the way out is right around the corne-"

We stop dead, "Oh shit..." I'm pretty sure at least half the skeleton army was standing with weapon's ready in front of us. I draw my sword and we all charge, I gag as I narrowly avoid an axe and I realise that I was surrounded, "Kairi! Over here!" I hurl the scythe at Zayn and I slash my sword at the skeletons. We basically play pass the parcel with the scythe. "There's to many of them!" I runover to help Jay when I realise a pattern. "Guys! Its just like the training course!" I jump and pivot my leg smashing my heel into the head of three skeletons, "Over the planks!" I somersault over the skeletons, "Dodge the swords!".

I smile deviously, "Here comes the dummy!" I spin around and feel my moves quicken and I felt energy; like pure fire.

And it was addictive.

I embrace the energy and my vision is covered in a blanket of swirling red and gold. The skeletons couldn't even touch me! I feel everything slow down and I pound the crap out of the skeletons.

"Kairi! What's the key?!" I laugh at how easily I could move, "I'm just going with the motion! This is what Sensei meant when he said Spinjitsu was already inside us!". I watch as the others do the same and I could practically feel the energy emitting from them. "I sense; you do not stand a chance.."

"RETREEEEEEAT!"

I release the energy and I slow to a stop. I smile and the others stop next to me; Zayn looked deep in thought "Guess they didn't want another surving of these babys!" Cole boasts and shows off his muscle, I role my eyes and Jay facepalms. "They're lucky they didn't see the merchandise in the back!" Cole turns around and Jay and I high-five. "Uhh..g-guys?" Cole stutters. Zayn breaks his silence, "Didn't Sensei say there was a guardian protecting the weapons?" I turn to face him; seeing Cole's face a mask of pure fear and terror, I follow his gaze. "That's not what I think it is? Is it?" Cole whispers. "You mean a dragon?" We begin to walk back as the dragon rears back.

It was huge, it easily filled the small amount of room the cavern provided. It's wing's were large and patchy, it's scales we're the shades of earth and rock. It's teeth we're sharp to a point and it seemed to be quite alert, despite it's years in hibernation.

"I SENSE that we wont be able to spin out way out of this one" Zayn's voice was surprisingly level and I see the eye's of the dragon, they we're like pale sapphires, they we're mere slits though so I can't really be certain.

There is a second of silence before the dragon roars, "WATCH OUT!" We jump out of the way as the dragon lands and rubble shots out of it's mouth instead of the trademark fire. It growls and we flatten ourselves against the wall, "I thought dragons weren't FROM this world!" Cole yells trying to sound braver then he actually was. I press the scythe against my chest and soon realise.

We're cornered.

Adrenaline acts as a good motivater, I pull the clothe off the scythe and step forward, "No No! Kairi! BAD IDEA. Sensei told us not to!"

_We're in a fricking life or death situation and he's thinking about RULES?!_

"Then you'd better keep your mouth shut" I snap at him. I run at the dragon and bring the scythe above my head, "Kairi No!" And I bring the scythe down.

It splits the earth with ease and the dragon looked somewhat confused. A long crack appears between the dragons legs and along the ceiling. We watch as the dragon's roar's of anger are cut off as rocks and boulders begin to plummet from the ceiling landing with painful _cracks! _On the dragons scales. "Come on!" We begin to tread off the boulders, 'How are we going to get out?!" Jay yells and I notice a crack of light through the ceiling which was rapidly getting bigger. The only problem was the dragon was in between us and the crack. "We can use Spinjitsu!" I grin and we all with a flourish; use our spinjitsu, we race along the boulders and dodge the dragon whom was to my great annoyance a LOT faster then the skeletons, but that was to be excpected.

We break through the ceiling and we all land next to Sensei Wu. "Woo Hoo!" I land on my rear and I laugh, "That WAS AWESOME!" I high five Cole, "We are unbelievable!" Jay laughs.

"We ARE the best!" Zayn stats, "ENOUGH!" Sensei yells gruffly, "I. Told you NOT to use the Scythe!" Jay and Cole both simultaneously step away from and point. "She did it" I sigh, "I warned her Sensei" Cole stats and I glare. "Using it was my only option.." Sensei walks up to me, "What makes you think you are MORE important then the team?! Hmm?!" I clench my free hand in a tight ball. "Because I've had something taken from me" I growl and Sensei turns around,. "There are still three weapons left to obtain. Maybe next time you will get it right". The others begin to walk off and I sigh in annoyance before slinging the scythe over my shoulder and reluctantly following them.

* * *

**_So Cole Was A Jerk and Almost Broke her Ribs! (He just Bruised Them), Also what is your imput on how I described using Spinjitsu_**

**_Please Review And I'll Give You Cookies!_**

**_Love Bali_Lali~_**


	3. I'm REALLY Crap at this, Aren't I?

I rub my arm's in hope of warmth as the boat begins to gently sway. We'd gotten a hold of a boat and we we're currently sailing out in the Icy Peaks. "I spy with my little eye.. something white" Jay looks at Cole and I shudder as the boat smacks into something. "If S-S-Sensei k-k-knows where the Golden Weapons are. W-W-Why isn't he s-s-teering?! We've been d-drifting imlessly for m-miles!" My teeth were chattering and it was making it hard to talk, because unlike the boys; my ninja suit was a bit thin which didn't provide much warmth. "Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own" He says simply; Sensei, whom had been perched at the front of the ship, positioned like a crane, turns and puts his hands together and faces us "The most powerful weapon in Spinjitsu can only be accomplished when all four elements are combined". He hops down and jumps around the deck in different positions.

"Earth!"

"Ice!"

"Fire!"

"Lightning!"

By this time Jay had come down, "Whoa now, What happens when all of them are combined?" Sensei faces Jay, "The Tornado of Creation. The Power to create something" He twirls his hands and a small cup appears out of nothing. "Out of Nothing" I jump forward and try the technique he'd just done. "No Kairi! If done incorrectly it could have disasterous consequences". I roll my eyes and cross my arms, "Right... What consequences?" Not a second later we're all thrown off our feet as the boat jerks to a stop, my head hits the deck and my ears start ringing. I, still on my hands and knees, look up to Cole, "Wasn't me!" Cole shrugs and hops down to the lower deck. "Did I do that?" I look at Sensei and pick myself up, "No"

He moves to the front of the boat, "We are here..."

* * *

This place was beautiful, tall poles and paths carved from ice and snow. And further along the path was a huge mountain with a single entrance. We walk inside and start along the icy corridor. The floor was smooth as marble and every so often we would come across a ice sculpture. But then; upon closer inspection I realise they're skeletons that have been frozen solid. We soon reach a room like the Scythe Room, only everything was made of ice. "The Shurikens!" Zayn gestures towards a pair of golden shurikens which we're floating in mid-air at the base of a sculpture sticking out of the ceiling. Much to my annoyance we have to make a human pillar with Jay and Zayn on my shoulders, because despite how much he hates to admit it, I have more muscle then Jay.

We weren't really prepared for what happened next. As soon as Zayn grabbed the shurikens his entire body was covered in a fine layer of ice, freezing him solid. And we met the guardian; whom had been the structure from the ceiling, we ended up riding Zayn down the mountain until we collided with a pillar of ice. Un-freezing him but also giving him a TERRIBLE head-ache afterwards.

Jay's was difficult, let me tell you. The nunchuk's we're at the top of a huge chain protruding from the ground which was basically a huge conductor for electricity. "We are being followed!" Zayn calls out and I begin climbing with Jay. "Let's Go!" Jay reaches the top before us all and when we reach the top he holds up the nunchuks victoriously. I flinch as a huge crack of lightning splits the sky and I watch as a huge deep blue dragon appears out of no where. Jay yells and we all dive off the chain, thankfully though, Jay had supplied us with one of his inventions which we're papery wings which allowed us to glide through the air. We land in the woods and after a bit of walking; we set up camp and then we celebrate.

It was nice to relax every know and then. Jay was playing a pair of congo drums, which I would like to know where came from. Zayn was standing next to him, Sensei was meditating, surprise surprise. And Cole and I were dancing, I'd even put my hair down (Which was rare). But all together we we're having a good time. "Come on Sensei! Join us!" I gesture for Sensei to come dance with Cole and I, but he just scowls. "There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep.." I sigh and look at Cole, "Is he always like this?" Cole smirks, "C'mon Sensei, We have three of the weapons and we're kicking there butts! Loosen up!". When I realise Sensei was considering I encourage him, "C'mon Sensei show us some moves!"

"We'll I GUESS I could show you a few... Now this move is VERY special" He gets up and takes a funny position.

"But if done incorrectly will it lead to disasterous consequences?" Zayn asks innocently. We all burst into laughter and I clutch my stomach, "Thats it Zayn! A joke! A sense of humour! You found it!".

Jay starts to play a beat on the drums and we all start dancing again.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep, because when I wake up, I'm leaning on a tree. I soon realise I'm leaning on SOMEONE, and I turn my head slightly to see Cole resting his head on mine, I feel heat rush to my face. I turn back around and see a small flicker of movement through the trees.

"Alex? Finn?" I gently place Cole's head on the ground and I sprint after my little brother and sister. 'Slow down!" I shout, "Stop running away!" I push through a cluster of bushes and gasp. It was a huge temple, built into a _FRIGGIN VOLCANO._I run quietly up the rocky step and flinch at the sudden change of temperature. The floor was made of platforms all consisting of molten rock. The sword was wedged into the centre of the biggest platform and behind that was...

"Finn! Alex!" Sure enough my younger siblings were holding hands and smiling. I run at them and they slowly back away, "Do not worry.. we're right her - e" I was half-way to the platform when I pick up there odd note. I watch in both amazement and fear as their bodies drain of colour and morph together before losing density and becoming a great looming shadow. "Garmadon.." I watch as the shadow grows bigger and I instinctively grab for my sword remembering I'd left it at the camp. "Forgotten something have we?" He chuckles and I stand taller, "Don't be so cocky, I'm aware you can't hurt me here your banished, trapped in the underworld; nothing more then a shadow"

"That is why YOU are going to remove the sword FOR me my dear" I scoff, "I'd never help you!" I watch as the shadow moves around the room.

"Are you sure?"

I spin around as the sound of metal on metal fills the room and I see suspended above the lava.

Finn and Alex

"Kairi! Help!" I gasp and look around for the shadow, "If you don't get the sword, how else will you save your precious brother and sister?" The chainbegins to lower.

"Only a coward attacks from the shadows!" I yell and run at them. I somersault over the sword grabbing it in the process, and I feel new energy flow through me. "Ninjago!" I harness the power and throw myself at Finn and Alex, slashing the chain and landing with them on the platform along the wall. "Kai-ri!" Alex was crying and I stand protectivly in front of them, "Stay close... " we walk carefully along the platform. "Kairi!" I jump back as a huge dark figure steps forward and I narrowly avoid it's sword, "Like I said, just a shadow!" I push them back, "Stay back!" Finn and Alex hide behind a large boulder, "Stay close, Stay back, MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Finn was freaking out as well. "Even shadow's have their uses.." I slice at the shadow and gasp when the sword goes straight through. He on the other hand kicks me square in the stomach and let me tell you. I FELT IT. I am sent sprawling along the ground and I quickly pick myself up,"That's not fair!" Alex yells. "Oh? Am I being to hard?" His voice was slick and I watch as slowly multiple shadows form behind him. I let out a grunt and I pick up speed slashing, kicking punching the figures, but like before; only a one-way effect. The multiple shadows begin pounding the SHIT out of me and I feel the sword slip out of my fingers. "No..." I moan and try to grab for the sword. One of the shadows picks it up and I could here an almost silent chuckle.

I jump back as I notice a smaller shadow appear, but unlike the others, it hadn't morphed from another shadow. I soon recognise the shadow and sure enough on one of the platforms in the centre of the room. Was Sensei Wu. He was fighting nothing on the platform but his shadow was beating the crap out of the Garmedon Minions. I watch in amazement as he kicks the shadow whom took my sword and the sword flies out of his grip. Sensei somersaults across the room and grabs the sword mid-air; "You protect one...but what of the other three?" I pick myself up and Alex and Finn shuffle behind me. "They are safe! Far from your grasp Garmedon!" The ominous shadow chuckles and begins to lose shape; becoming a circle of smoke.

"I wouldn't be so confident"

The scene showed the camp area. Cole, Jay and Zayn were being captured by Samuki and the skelteons, but the one note that stood out.

They had all the elemental weapons.

"My brother can not unite the four weapons! We must keep them apart!" I grab the hands of my younger siblings and we all run for the entrance.

"AWAKEN, GUARDIAN OF THE DEEP! THEY ARE STEALING THE SWORD! YOU MUST NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!" Garmedon's voice echoed around the temple and I watch in shock as a set of sharp teeth suddenly appear between us and the entrance.

The dragon; in all it was; was beautiful. Ruby scales, symetric lines the colour of hot coals ran along it's head and it's wings were the identical shade of the lava, spewing from the floor. I quickly snap out of that day dream as it rears up and lands down with a sickening _CRACK. _Alex let's out a terrified scream and the dragon twists its torso; its tail crashing above the entrance; sending jagged rocks thundering down. The entrance was blocked in seconds.

"There's no way out! He's taken away all our options!"

"All but one..."

I watch as Sensei flips backwards and lands on the platform farthest from the entrance. "Sensei.. What are you-" He cracks the blade of the sword against the floor and the piece of platform breaks off. "NO! You Fool!" Garmedon screechs; "If he is to bring the other weapons HERE, then I will take the sword of fire to the underworld" He sits down in his trademark pose and I run to the edge of the platform we were standing on, "It is my sacrifice, to bare". I fell tears sting my eyes and I fall to my knees, "No, It's mine! I shouldn't have come on my own! You don't HAVE TO DO THIS! There has to be another way!" He smiles at me and pulls out a small kettle and cup before the platform sinks over the edge.

"SENSEI!"

"Then I will see you there, _brother_" The shadow disappears and I feel tears trickle down my face. In the short time I'd known him, Sensei had become somewhat like a father to me, "It's all my fault. Sensei wont be able to hold back for long" I feel my siblings grab ahold of me tightly and I hear Finn whisper, "Forget Senei. What about us?!" I spin around and in that brief second all I see is the burning eye's of the dragon and for once in my life.

I felt afraid of fire.


	4. Can I go Home Now?

I stare into the eyes of the fire and I instinctively push Finn and Alex behind me as I get up; positioning myself in a protective stance in front of them.

Thus the great staring contest began: Patricipants? Fire Dragon and Kairi.

I don't even know how long we were like that; but at on point, Alex grabs my hand and walks around me towards the dragon. "Alex!" She walks up to the dragon and the dragon leans down and looks at her. "It's ok! It's ok.." She gently raises her hands up and I see something in the dragon's eyes.

Kindness? Sincerity?

And she gently places her hands on the dragons muzzle; it begins to make a soft lulling sound and I walk towards her. "Huh.." I smile and scratch the ear of the dragon; but what surprised me the most was when I saw a saddle on the back of the dragon's back. "Finn, Alex come here..." The dragon turns it's head and I try to remember how you told if a dragon was a boy or a girl. Not the teeth, not the tail... The scales! I carefully pull myself onto the dragon and peer at the scales on its head, they were oval shaped. So it was a girl.

"Hey, Kairi! I just thought, you need to get to the underworld? Maybe the dragon can take you" I look at him and that's when I realised, he was right.

"KAIRI!" The dragon completely turns around and let's out a deafening roar; the temple wall splits apart, revealing the forest outside. Zayn, Jay and Cole waiting outside. As soon as Cole saw the dragon he shrieked and hid behind one of the pillars. "Hey guys!" I wink and jump down; before pulling Zayn and Jay into a hug. "I was worried the skeletons had gotten ya!" I see Cole glaring and I smile at the dragon, "Guys I got us a way to the underworld".

* * *

"Easy! Careful!" Cole was hanging on for dear life as the dragon steadily glides through the air. After dropping Alex and Finn off at home and calling a babysitter we set off to the other temples. "Cole! Sit properly! You'll fall off!" I yell over the shrieking howl of the wind, "How do the dragons get to the underworld?" I notice they begin to pick up speed. "I think we're going to find out!" I laugh in pleasure as the dragons soar ridiculously high above the clouds then slowly but surely; begin to spin. I soon realise we're diving for the ground and I screw my eye's shut, waiting for the painful crash to the ground. But then there's a spark against my skin and I peek one eye open, we were underground. We're in a vast group of caverns, all illuminated with crystals the colour of cotton candy.

We jolt to a sudden stop and we all go flying out of our seats. We hit hard ground and I gag as Jay land's on top of me, don't get me wrong I have more muscle then him but he still _has _muscle. "Jay! I'm a girl! It hurts a lot more than you'd think!" He rolls off me blushing and I sigh, blowing a stray strand of hair out of my face. "So-" He croaks out and I slide onto my knees. "Hey Kairi! Look!" Cole gestures to my garments and I look down. My ordinairy red garments were now embroided with the head of the fire dragon. Golden fire spewed from its mouth and wrapped around my torso, all the way around my left leg; it was finished with a ruby sash around my waist. "Cool" The boys were the same just different colours. "Hey, They've been expecting us..." We all crouch down and look; the skeleton's were all standing on a large stone platform, mo-hawk and bulky were inspecting every carriage that went past. "Hmm..." I look up at the ceiling and smile, "Follow me" I stand up and run along the small distance the way provided before springing off and grabbing a firm grip of the rock's along the ceiling. I begin to swing my legs and I swing to the next one; it was surprisingly difficult. Zayn, Cole and Jay quickly catch up and I swing to the next beam. I grab a hold of two thin beams and hold myself there. "May I be the first to say how great its been since Jay lost his voice?" Cole jokes and I laugh quietly, "Whoa" I tighten my grip my grip as the beams Cole and I had been holding sink. We all look up and we are met with two sets of glowing red eye's. "Ah!" We all lose our grip and we plummet to the ground; landing directly in front of the skeleton.

With me on the bottom.

I laugh nervously at the mo-hawk skeleton who was looking at me.

"Uh.. If there are more then one ninja, is it ninja's or just ninja?"

"I think it's just ninja"

"Oh..well then, NINJA!"

The entire cavern goes deathly silent as every skeleton turns towards us, Zane gets off me and I pull out my old metal sword; "OK; there's four of us. And about fifty of them" I roll my eye's at Cole, "I like these odds!" But then six of the spiders drop to the platform. "You were saying?" Jay turns to us and trys to say something but it comes out as a croak, "..ora..do...o...rea...ion"

"You feel a weird sensation?"

"You feel the burden of a nation?

"I got it! Two nana's on vacation"

Jay glares at us.

"Tor..na..do of CREATION!"

Found his voice.

"But it could lead to a disasterous consequence" Cole protests and I turn back to the skeletons, "We're about to HAVE a disasterous consequence" .

We all go back to back and I swallow, "Lets do this"

_"Earth!" _

_"Fire"_

_"Ice!"_

_"Lightning!" _

The power rushes through my body and I feel my mind sync with the others. I could feel Cole's strength; I red Jay's creativity and I felt my senses heighten to that of what I'm assuming is Zayn's. We begin to pick up objects, including both the skeletons and spider, When the adrenaline dies down we all slide to a stop.

"Cool..."

The skeletons were trapped; in cages made of the spiders with their legs crumbled together. "Come on! There's no time to waste!" I run towards the deep staircase that led further into the caverns and I look down at the spiral staircase. Before jumping straight down the centre of the stairwell. I land gently on the ground and look up to see Sensei and Samuki fighting. Whilst Sensei only had the sword, Samuki had the strength of the other weapons at his side. I feel the guys move forward behind me but I stick my arms out, blocking them. "No. This is Sensei's fight" We watch as Sensei hurls a beam of fire from the sword which Samuki narrowly avoids; in one swift movement he hurls the shuriken at the sword. Sensei deflects the first, but the second freezes the sword solid in the ground, along with Sensei's right hand. Samuki slowly begins to spin the nunchuks around and we all watch Sensei in worry. It felt bad, not being able to do anything. We watch in shock as Sensei narrowly jumps out of the way and is blasted by a beam of lightning; the sword flying out of his hand. "Bring me the four weapons" It was then that I looked above the fight and there, sitting on a throne made of bone and rock.

Lord Garmedon.

His skin and greyish black, his eyes were bloodshot and red, he was wearing a blackish armour over his chest and he wore a large black helmet with a bone encrusted in the centre.

Samuki looks at the sword then back to Garmedon before picking up the sword with his single free hand. "NO you will answer to ME now!" He grins at Garmedon whom just starts to laugh. The look of sinister control on Samuki's face is whipped clean off as the weapons begin to shake and tremble in his grasp.

Sensei jumps back, landing beside Jay, "NO ONE can possess ALL of there power at once". The weapons begin to glow and Garmedon clenches his hand "Selfish Fool!You really think I didn't plan on your betrayal?!" Samuki's limbs looked like they were about to tare off. "What's happening?!" He crys out. "You've fallen RIGHT into my master plan, NOT EVEN I can possess all of their power. But now that they're combined...They will rip a hole through space and time! Allowing me to finally LEAVE this ghastly place!" The weapons were trying to get away from each other, I could hear the sickening crack of Samuki's tareing sockets and I gasp as the weapons suddenly slam together; and in a crack of light, Samuki is gone a huge portal replacing him. Garmedon jumps down and walks to the mouth of the portal.

"Father would not want you to DO this Brother!"

"FATHER is no longer here..."

He clenches his fists and the energy of the portal intensifys. "Good and Evil, there has ALWAYS been a balance... But where I go... The balance can be SHIFTED, I will be able to possess all the weapons!"

He turns towards the portal and growls, "You were ALWAYS his favourite..." And he steps through the portal.

We walk down to the platform and I turn to Sensei, "He's gone, but he WILL return" I pick up my sword, relishing the energy it brought to me and I smile. "And we'll be ready for him".

* * *

The two children sat, staring out the window at the sky which had lost the deep black smoke which had been polluting the sky. "Finn, where is sh-" They both freeze as a strong gust of wind rushes through the shop, blowing out the candle and they both burst out the door, into the waiting arms of their older sister. "Kairi!" Alex calls in happiness and they both tackle their older sibling.

XXX

"I missed you..." I smile and feel tears streak down my cheeks, I hadn't seen them this happy in a while, and I'd missed it. "But it's not over yet, Lord Garmedon will return" Jay says in a sad tone. I pull back from my siblings and smile, "But this time? We'll be ready" We all from a circle and we all grin before we all pull out our weapons and smack them together. There is a burst of light and we are all thrown back in different directions. I start laughing and sit up. "OK! We gotta remember NOT to do that again" I pick myself back up and grab my sword. "Let's stick with high-fives" And the laughter ran clear that day, knowing that the light and dark in their world was once again.

At ease

* * *

_**FINISHED!~ **_

_**Expect a Sequel Called Blue; I'm very Happy with myself. **_

_**Thanks for ma Supporters!**_

_**LOVE **_

_**Bali~Lali**_

_**(BTW Please Review)**_


End file.
